A Love Hate Relationship
by JenniBeann12
Summary: A Justin Bieber Story


It was like any other normal Friday, why would it be any different? I was walking down to the Corner Market to pick up some groceries for dinner tonight. I didn't want to forget what I needed to get, s o I kept repeating it in my mind. _Chicken, broccoli, noodles, chicken, broccoli, noodles. _As I sang that in my head a skateboarder came zooming right into me. I fell back right on my butt. I looked to my left to see a boy with caramel colored hair standing up. He was about to go zooming off again without saying a word to me. I tugged on his sleeve and he wobbled back to me. I looked at him and he just gave me a dumb look.

"Let go, would ya? I need to get home!" He yelled. I can't believe he just made me fall and that's all her cares about, getting home.

"You realize that you made me fall, right?" I snapped at him. I let go of his sleeve and he just looked at me.

"Yeah, so?" God what his problem?

"Wow, you're being such a jerk"

"It's not like you're hurt"

"I still fell over"

"Stop acting like a wimp"

"You are sucha jerk" I snapped back.

"You got in my way, not my fault"

"If you watched were you were going then this wouldn't be happening right now"

"Can you like just stop talking to me?" I just looked blankly at him. Once he was far enough away i yelled "PUNK!" at him. He sped off on his skateboard. I hope he falls off and breaks his face.

* * *

*2 Days Later*

"I don't see why we have to greet the new neighbors. We didn't even like the old ones" I yelled down to my parents. The new neighbors moved in a couple days ago and my loving parents want to be nice and welcome them to the neighborhood. I galloped down the stairs to see Mom and Dad arm in arm. I rolled my eyes and slipped on my flip flops. Mom was holding a tin tray of cookies she just made. I walked behind my enthusiastic parents. I shoved my hands in my back pockets of my jean shorts. We arrived at the front of the house. It was the same size as ours and I wasn't impressed. Mom looked back at me. I just had a look on my face. She pushed me in front of them and rang the doorbell. I took my hands out of my pockets and crossed my arms. The door slowly opened and a petite woman was standing in front of us. She had a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I know you" the woman said genuinely. Mom plastered a smile on her face and replied.

"We're your next door neighbors." My dad smiled and so did the lady.

"I'm Jim and this is my wife Carrie." Dad said pointing to Mom. I looked up at him and he pointed to me. "Oh, and this is our daughter Caroline."

Mom held out the tray of cookies. "Here's a welcoming present for you and your family" Mom said a little too enthusiastically.

The lady opened the door more and motioned for us to come in. Of course I was the first to be pulled in. The small lady led us into a large kitchen. She set down the cookies on the island in the middle of the kitchen. I sat up on a bar stool and checked the place out.

"I'm Pattie and thanks for the welcoming present. Justin will eat all of these in one sitting" The short lady said. Justin, wonder who that is. Dad looked puzzlingly at her. Pattie put her hand to her chest. "Justin, he's my son. Justin!" She yelled. There wasn't anything. She sighed and began to mingle with my parents. After 5 minutes of them getting to know each other, the conversation turned to me. Great.

"So Caroline, how old are you?" I smiled trying to be nice.

"14." Dad chuckled.

"That's just a year younger than your son Pattie" Pattie looked around, I guess seeing in Justin had happened to walk in. No sing of him. She looked to me and smiled, again.

"You can go look for him if you want" I sighed and got out of the bar stool.

Once I was out of the kitchen I walked up the stairs. There were so many doors. I held my ear to each one I walked past to see if anyone was in it. I came to a door where I heard a boy yelling at what I think was his Xbox. I took a deep breathe hoping it was Justin and not some random dude. I knocked on the door. The game stopped and I herd footsteps get closer. I stood there looking down at my newly pedicured toes. The door flung open and standing before was a boy I had met a few days earlier. I didn't know he was my new neighbor, EW! He looked down at me. He remembered me.

"Ew, you're back"


End file.
